


Let Chaos Be Undone

by Damon_Ricky



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Geniuses, Isekai, Modern Boy in Thedas, Modern Character in Thedas, Pre-Dragon Age: Inquisition, Reincarnation, Valo-Kas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damon_Ricky/pseuds/Damon_Ricky
Summary: Maxwell Trevelyan soon realized he has knowledge and memories from his previous life of another world called Earth, and from what he knew, this world was only in a fictional gaming series called Dragon Age. What's worse was that he was one of the possible protagonists of Dragon Age Inquisition. How will this knowledge change the future? Can he still stop the Conclave from exploding? Can he defeat Corypheus in time?"Not my problem!" He says.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66





	1. Never Wake Up

000

Think about it. You’re at the lowest point of your life, and once or twice, you thought about ending it, but you’re too afraid to do it. I don’t blame you. Blood makes me queasy and pain terrifies me. And the more you suffer, the more you realize how worthless you are. You just want to go to sleep and _never wake up_.

Now… if you were given choice between eternal slumber—no pain, no suffering—or to live another life… which would you choose?

Sadly, I wasn’t given a choice. Maybe, at first, I would have said no.

When I first realized I had knowledge of a variety of things that a four-year-old would never possess, I was labelled as a genius. When my parents first hired a tutor for me to read, write, and count, I picked it up fast. _Too fast_. Though my handwriting was atrocious with fumbling inexperienced fingers, the level of vocabulary and spelling were too advanced for a child my age. The tutors would quit almost immediately ranging from the first day up until the third, saying that they are too inept to teach me.

In the beginning, my parents ignored me. As the sixth child of the _Trevelyan family,_ there would be no future for me to receive any inheritance. All will go to my first and second brothers, and even to my first sister (Edric, Donovan, and Evelyn, respectively). However, my parents expect all of us brothers and sisters to grow up and join either the Templar Order, the Chantry, or, Maker-forbid, the Circle of Magi. So, typically, they will still educate me and train me skills so I wouldn’t make a fool of myself and smear the family’s reputation.

Obviously, the uncertainty of my future is no longer an issue to them

My father had to hire a tutor all the way from the Orlais University, and that tutor’s teachings were more of a challenge. To my surprise of this plebian era, the steps of topic sentence, thesis, examples, and conclusions were heavy and apparent. Quite easy though if not for my handwriting, but I got better with my new tutor, Vincent Callier. His name gnaws at me, like I should know who he is, but nothing was coming up. It was bugging me a lot.

“ _Monsieur Callier?_ ” I called for him with a terrible accent.

“…Well, it’s at least not awful,” he said, noting my effort. “Did you have a question, young Trevelyan?”

“Are you someone important?”

He raised an amused brow. “I should hope so… are _you_ someone important?”

I thought about what he said. Am I? Would I be? For some reason, I cannot help but cringed at the future where I had seen myself holding a sword and raising it high, standing above a platform and all below me were hundreds of people cheering and crying out war.

“…No. No, not at all,” I decided. That vision was rubbish.

“Hmm, you sound as if you don’t want to be known.” He _intelligibly_ tapped his chin three times.

“That _is_ the goal, if you’re slow on the uptake,” I sassed.

He did not like my sass. “Let’s add one more thing to your assignment. Your writing is still atrocious.”

000

Three more years went by, and Vincent Callier finally called it quits on being my tutor, saying that I should be going to college instead. I should hope so. In my previous life, I recalled receiving an award for being the Graduate Scholar of 20xx of the institution.

When my father asked for reasons, Vincent quite simply said, ‘As you know, Lord Bann Trevelyan, your son… is a genius.’ He paused for dramatic effect. Time and time again, my parents would never stop feeling elated at that response. He then added, “I’ll be honest with you two… I can never beat him in chess anymore. I cannot even calculate as expertly as he could just by thought alone. He’s so intellectual that he would discuss topics with me that should be too difficult for a seven-year-old to understand. I’m more astounded he’s not in the University of Orlais. However, he lacks Andrastian faith and he’s shoddy at sword work. He is clumsy as well. He must spread his wings, and find him tutors to teach him more than just writing, speaking, and knowledge-gaining.”

…That _fucking_ son of a bitch. I was horrified at his assessment and _subtle suggestion_ to my parents. The Orlesian saw my face, and he threw a shit-eating grin at my way. Damn him! And this is just because a child like me was smarter than him, more ways the one.

Of course, I was sad to see him go, but still, damn him!

To my chagrin, mother forced me to come with her to the Chantry almost every single day with my sister, Evelyn, who hates me, especially when all my parents would ever talk about is me. Me, me, me, me, me.

Oh, and she hates me. She would find every moment to shove me, elbow me, pinch me, and stuck her tongue at me. My mind was older so I endured the bullying until one day I no longer could. It’s time I should do something or she’s going to drive me insane! This whole Chantry teaching is already making me grind my teeth to dust.

After a session, we went into the Ostwick town and Mother shopped for a while, leaving us kids with an attendant. She was wearing a pink bow that father bought for her weeks ago. I need to start making peace.

“Hey, sis.”

“What is it, nug-brain?” She spared a moment of her time to me.

 _Brat_. “…I just wanted to say that bow really looks cute on you.”

She was taken back by my unexpected compliment. It took a moment for her to recover her composure as she pouted with a glare. “You’re lying!”

“No, really! You look really, _really_ cute with it,” I told her and I see her blushing now, accepting the sincerity of my words. “But it’s coming lose. I can help you braid it back again.”

Again, she was shocked. “You can _braid?_ ”

“Anyone can!” I told her. “Come, sit here and I’ll fix it.”

She was reluctant at first, but eventually I got her to sit, and I worked on her hair, being careful. Nobility hair was soft, only because all the ladies had their hairs combed and brushed every morning for over an hour, and sometimes longer. The time to take care of us boys were shorter compared to the ladies.

As I was working, our attendant, Finley, had been looking at me weirdly, probably expecting duplicity from me. Honestly, he’s the only one in the whole entire household to actually get a grasp of my personality—that I was not any _mere_ child. He once called me ‘scary’ when I beat Vincent in chess three times in a row.

However, I wasn’t trying to sabotage my sister. After all, the goal was peace.

“There, all done,” I said.

Evelyn stood up and checked herself in the reflection on a window and gasped.

Right at that moment, mother came out of the store and also gasped.

“Evelyn! My! How _lovely!_ ” She awed. “How did you do that? You look so beautiful!”

Mission accomplished. Mother was paying attention to her. Evelyn was red in the face, but she was grinning quite widely and happily. She then grabbed me, pulling me to the front.

“Max braided my hair! Isn’t he amazing??” She cheered.

At that moment, I realized that the power of beauty can sway so many women…

Evelyn’s Friendship pts: 500 [maxed out]

To my annoyance, she wasn’t the only one I had to please.

Evelyn’s ten years old, so she’s still easier to manipulate. My brothers: Edric and Donovan are 16 and 14 respectively.

Edric disliked me beating him in Chess, Donovan found me annoyingly too smart since whenever he’d threw an insult, I expertly threw one back, chewing him out with sarcasm and mockery that in the end, he’d tell me to shut up and runaway. I was pretty sure that my relationship with both my brothers was shit.

It was time that I played to their ego.

Donovan was an excellent violinist. I had asked father if I could learn to play but with a different instrument. Like books, I picked up the piano and the lute much faster. However, I was secretly learning the violin, and I went to Donovan.

“Donnie?” I called him, acting cute.

“Ohh the nug-rat…” He grimaced visibly, paining him to see me. “What do you want?”

“Can you teach me?” I asked.

It took a while to convince him, but finally, he started teaching me. It was a couple of days after he started training me, and our father walked in on us.

“Donovan! I’m so proud of you!” He suddenly said, walking over to him and ruffling his hair proudly. “You’re acting quite like a big brother! This is how brothers should be!”

He was astounded, and I exclaimed for his benefit, “Father! Donnie is so cool! He’s so amazing with the violin! And I can never be as good as him with it! If he plays a song on his debut, a door of vast opportunities will open for him!”

“ _That_ is true!” My father agreed wholesomely and he pat my brother’s head again and then me. “Keep it up, Donovan. Max, I expect you to support your brother too.”

“Of course! He’s my brother!”

Father left the music room, and Donnie stood there with a bewildered face.

Donovan’s Friendship pts: 500 [maxed]

Last, but not least, oldest brother, Edric. He was smarter and much more resistant to my childlike charm. He’s an expert swordsman, and I had tried training with him, but nothing of my praising stroke his ego. Shit.

Now, he doesn’t hate me. He _tolerated_ my existence, knowing that I’ll never be a Bann, I was no threat to him. However, I had already fully-smitten my older siblings. Why shouldn’t I finish my conquest?

Winning my oldest brother’s affection was no small feat.

We weren’t the only ones training in the way of the sword. There were three more students from other households, and one of them was my brother’s crush, Rose-Marie Maldwynne. She’s the third daughter of Teyrn Maldwynne of Ostwick. Conveniently, she too was secretly crushing on my brother, even though she always beat him to the ground in every sparring match. My brother never minded the treatment, and I thought…he had to be a masochist.

Anyway, I had to help their relationship. During our private sparring, I said this to him.

“Brother, You suck with girls.”

By the way, he thoroughly beats me in matches. No matter what. A seven year old cannot beat an adolescent teen in brute strength.

“What’s with you?” He asked, irritated.

“Why don’t you just tell her?” I asked. “Tell Rose-Marie that you have feelings for her!”

“N-no! I-” He flushed immediately, and tried to deny it, but I stopped him, saying, “She secretly likes you too, you know!”

His whole world changed when I said that.

Thus, it was operation: ROSEDRIC. I roped in the assistance of Evelyn and Donovan as I coached my brother how to win his heart. Of course, he asked me why he should listen to a seven-year-old. I told him: “I may be seven, but you know I’m smarter than you, and that scares a lot of people, but hey, I get results. I get things _done._ ”

I had to explain to him that even though Rose-Marie is so hardcore and valiant in her swordsmanship, she’s still a _lady_ , and like any lady, they like romance. It’s like Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast. Hardcore on the outside, soft in the inside. I had once overheard Rose-Marie talking with a friend about a novel and instantly recognized which one as Evelyn was currently reading it. The preparation for the date took weeks because there were just a ton of things to do.

But soon, that day came.

After training session, Edric invited her for a walk through the meadow close by. When he led her there, there was already a picnic prepped and laid out. Evelyn went to distract the attendants, and Donnie and I had our violin and guitar. Together, we started playing a piece that I knew and heard of elsewhere. I can’t remember the lyrics to the song, but it brought out the romance in the area.

We were a little further off, but close enough that they could hear it only as ambience.

Then, just as we rehearsed, Edric took out a book and started reciting the Male Lead’s lines. Rose was stunned, and when he stopped, waiting for her, he handed the book to her. Eagerly, she responded back with the protagonist-female’s lines. Together, they created a wonderful, romantic scene of the lovers’ realization of their feelings.

Soon, time passed as they bonded, fostering a friendship that brewed to love.

Eventually, Evelyn had to make a signal. “KA-KAW! Oh, look! A crane!”

That was it.

I made a whistle and Edric glared at me, but I gave him a look: ‘Wrap it up, bro!’

Edric then asked if he could court her, and she answered yes. They didn’t share a kiss, because Edric still had to go and ask her parents’ permission. Otherwise, he kissed her hand.

Mission success… though one unsettling question lingered inside me.

Who was Cassandra?

Edric’s Friendship pts: 500 [maxed]

During this time, improving my relationship with my siblings had been a cinch. I helped them, and now they constantly adore me. So much different from the first four years of my life. My sister asked me frequently to braid her hair and even teach her and her handmaiden the techniques I used. Donnie would ask what other songs I know, because he wanted to play songs that had never been heard before. Rose found out that I helped plan date and she would give me treats religiously every visit. Of course, it’s dropping off treats before spending time with Edric. Edric does the same. Whenever he would go visit Rose, he’d leave me some baked goods that he bartered from the kitchen maids.

Other than playing the Friendship simulator game, I had been steadfast learning everything starting the Chant (unpleasantly), piano/guitar/violin/lute music, and swordsmanship.

One day, Edric was helping my father in his office, and Donnie and I recruited ourselves to help. They stuck me with the numbers because, yeah, I was faster at counting than they were, and hardly made a mistake.

With us was an educated friend of father’s, who is a merchant and of House Morgan.

His sudden gossip rattled me. “Have you heard? Four _High_ **dragons** attacked the Grand Cathedral Courtyard!”

My head whipped to attention and my father encouraged the banter, “Really? So it’s true?”

“Of course, it’s true, my friend! And do you know who the hero is? Or should I say, heroine?” He asked, letting us hang in a moment of suspense. “A young upstart and a bloody Pentaghast! _Seeker_ Cassandra _Pentaghast_ , they call her.”

**…Seeker…Cassandra…Pentaghast…**

“Wait, what happened?” Edric asked curiously.

The Merchant grinned widely. “Haven’t you heard? She rode on those dragons and killed them all single-handedly!!”

“Impossible!” Donnie shouted, calling out deception. “That couldn’t be possible!”

“Oh, but it is! She’s been named the “Hero of Orlais!” and the “Right-Hand of the Divine!”, and those are very powerful titles!” He said, grinning. “See how much Templars can accomplish? My boy is a templar.”

“Yes, but I fail to see the connection,” Father countered, honestly not wanting the boys to join the Templar order. “A Seeker is no Templar.”

“But they fight and control mages,” He pointed out.

“…Wasn’t it a Templar Knight Commander that betrayed the Divine--”

“Those details aren’t so important--”

“Max? Max, are you alright?” Donnie called for me, but I wasn’t listening anymore.

In fact, I had tuned them out a long time ago after the Merchant spoke of her name. Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast. Right-Hand of the Divine. Hero of Orlais. _Swords and shields_.

**‘Tell me why we shouldn’t kill you right now.’**

…Oh my God…

“Max? Hey Max!!” Someone was shaking me, but I wasn’t feeling it.

**‘The Conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is Dead.’**

In that moment, I felt like I was drowning in muddy black waters. I couldn’t breath nor could I get oxygen to my brain as I started to connect the dots that were misplaced. Memories deep within the membrane of my mind began to unravel, like a knot untangling from the fabric. I recall a room with a machine called a computer, holding an ‘Xbox’ controller. I remember sitting for hours and days playing this, this, this…

Game.

**‘…Except for you.’**

My family’s voices echoed through my head, but nothing was stronger than the bellowing scream of despair that escaped my lips.

This can’t be happening!! This can’t…!

I dropped.

000


	2. Never Kill!

000

Apparently, I blacked out after screaming like an animal caged and tortured. Father sent for a healer from the Circle to check over me. Physically, I was well. Emotionally, I was distraught.

For weeks, an overbearing depression lingered over me, and at nights, I would have panic attacks. It made my family and the servants worry over me constantly and excessively, and honestly, I understood their concerns. I hardly ate. I kept myself imprisoned in my room. I avoided them and even cussed them out.

They weren’t real. This is a fucking game. A sick fucking game!

Within the last week of my rebellious month, I refused to eat. Denied all the meals for three days straight. That was the last straw for my mother as she and father fought over me. The following day came when my parents and Edric came into my room and suddenly announced that we were going to a lake house in Starkhaven. We were going to leave for a while because I wasn’t feeling well here. It didn’t matter where I went. Thedas was still here. The only place that made any sense to me was this prison cell of a room.

So, I completely snapped when they tried to drag me out of the room.

Honestly, I couldn’t recall what had happened. I must have blacked out, but to this day, Edric always called it the biggest, most horrifying, and most awful, suicidal tantrum that I had ever made.

He gave me recount of that day, how I, a seven-year-old, lashed out like some possessed demon. I screamed, kicked, and even bit my father’s hand—no wonder he had blood on him that day. All the while, I was saying… _“Everything is a lie. I should be dead. I should be dead.”_

What I can remember was waking up in my mother’s arms on the floor of my bedroom, crying out with all my heart.

She too was crying. Father joined her and so did Edric, not crying, but they look close to be. They had no clue how to help me, and I felt instantly ashamed over my actions, my behavior…

“I-I’m sorry--! I can’t-!” Couldn’t even get the words out of my mouth.

Mother held me tightly, desperately. “ _Ohh Max_ , Max, Max, please tell me what’s going on… What is hurting you so much?”

My mouth opened, but I only closed it, though I buried my face into her warm embrace. Father carefully stroke my head as if I was ready to fall apart again. I could hear my bedroom door open, and Evelyn ran in, hugging me.

She was crying too. “Don’t say those things! Max, don’t say those words again! I don’t want you to die!”

Biting my lip, I just hugged her back. Reality was coming back to me again as I realized this family—this _fictional­ family—_ couldn’t be fiction at all. They were real. The warmth, their heartbeats, the salty tears…

I looked at my father, and I mean I really looked at him. “…Dad… are you real?”

“What do you mean, son?” He asked, leaning in close.

“I mean, are you really my father? My mother? My brothers and sister?”

“Son… Max. I don’t know what’s been going on with you, and I can’t understand, but I’ll tell you this and I hope you will never forget,” He began to say. “Max… You _are_ my son. You will always be my son, and we will always be your family. What was it that you said when you were five? Ah that’s right. _Ohana_.”

A short and soft chuckle escaped from my mother’s lips as she gazed down lovingly at me. “Ah yes, Ohana. It means family.”

Father smiled. “And family means…?”

I understood why they were fondly thinking of that memory. It was the time when they were fighting over a pet nug that I took care of in secret from my family, though the servants helped me. Naturally, I called him Stitch because he had a bluish gray skin coloration. When my parents found out, I argued with them, acting like a child for once, and then throwing them the ‘Ohana’ quote. They were confused, but my words made them contemplate their decision on getting rid of the nug. In the end, I kept Stitch, though he died within the year I had him. Wolves.

“…Nobody gets left behind… or forgotten,” I answered, embarrassed, but everyone was smiling again.

That night, when they gave me a huge plate of food in front me, I ate every last bite of it.

000

For months, I was slowly coming to terms of the vast knowledge that I now possessed. In 9:30, the fifth blight will start and all because of the Architect. In 9:37, Anders will blow up the chantry, consequently starting the Mage and Templar War. In 9:41, the Conclave exploded, and the Herald of Andraste would come forth.

To my chagrin, I could possibly be the Herald of Andraste, but fuck that, no thank you!

The hell do I want to lose my left arm for?

The Maker is insane. I never asked to be reincarnated!

I’m going to live my life the way I want it, and it’s not going to be in the path towards the Conclave.

Now, I’m sure there would be plenty of people who would have been happy to be in my position. Those people are morons. I mean, come on, you have to be stupid choosing between your comforts and family for this! You all have seen Trespasser right? Everyone leaves you! Even your love interests! After the game, you are completely forgotten, because you know why? You’d be useless. One-armed Ex-Inquisitor. A joke.

And that’s just the future in 9:44, what about the people of the Inquisition? The factions? The killing? Can you handle all that? Can you swallow the guilt?

Have you ever killed a person? Do you know what that truly feels? Would you comfort yourself that they deserve it? Would you tell yourself you did the right thing if only to feel better about it?

…I… I don’t know if I can do that.

That’s not a question I want answered so soon, but unfortunately, there’s always danger lurking around Thedas. A bandit attack is not any better when a mugger accosted you in the streets and knifed you, or pulls a gun on you. There’s nowhere safe in Thedas.

Father knows that, which was why he hired a mercenary company for the business trip.

It’s been almost over a year now, 9:23, to be exact, and we were all going to Kirkwall for some business that my father had to attend. Edric had to be there too, so why not the whole family come?

We had our own Guard Captain and our troop of soldiers, but they hired more heavy soldiers to better secure our trip.

_Valo-Kas Mercenary_

The name of their mercenary company nearly made me drop to my knees. No fucking way.

Looking over, I can see a whole group of Qunari mercenaries standing around off the side, ignored by our soldiers, but their presence were tolerated. The Guard Captain was not obviously happy with this arrangement, but he didn’t argue with my father.

At first, I wanted to avoid them, but… I needed to know if it was Kaaras or Herah Adaar, or _both_. I mean, Evelyn Trevelyan is my sister.

Quietly, I separated from my family and bravely approached the group of Qunari. There were at least eight of them, each and every one had different gear that made them more distinguishable of what they can do, and their capabilities.

They soon noticed me approaching, and were eyeing at me oddly.

“RAH!” One of them rather rudely roared at me, baring a fang-grin. He even had his hands up like claws of an animal ready to pounce.

I took a step back, and raised a skeptic brow at him.

“…You trying to act like a bear?” I asked him.

He was taken back. “You’re not scared?”

“…Well, your face _is_ ugly. I’ll give you that,” I told him off.

The rest of his buddies howled in uncontrollable laughter. One smacked their knee and the other shoved the guy I insulted. Meanwhile, he sat there, gaping at me, his jaw dropping to the ground. I mean, I get the shocking revelation of being called ugly by an eight-year-old, but really?

“That’s what you get for trying to scare a noble, _Kaaras._ ” One of his buddies said.

Ah… of course I called the potential Herald ugly. The Maker surely has a twisted sense of humor.

“Still, for a child, you’re quite brave,” A female-voiced qunari leaned over to me while she wrapped an arm around Kaaras lovingly. Her horns were more like a sheep. “What’s your name, child?”

“It is common courtesy to say your name first before asking someone else’s, Ma’am,” I loathed being called ‘ _child’_ ; it sounded too patronizing.

“Watch it, Herah, this kid bites.” Kaaras whispered to her, but audible enough for me to hear.

Herah snorted, rolling her eyes before facing me again. “The name is Herah. And yours?”

“Maxwell. Max for short,” I responded, this time with much more politeness. “For the record, you are much more attractive than him. How did you end up with him?”

“Oh, I love you so!” she said with much adoration as she snatched me and hugged me. Success.

Kaaras’ jaw hung lower, and his buddies didn’t help when they started roaring more in laughter, getting rowdier. To add insult to injury, I stuck my tongue at him.

“What did I ever do to you?” He asked, acting overly-offended by the antics of an eight-year-old.

“Ohh, Kaaras, I want a son like him.” Herah cooed.

“HEY! Ox-men!”

The very racial insult rattled me as I quickly whirled my head at the grating voice that dared to say such a word. Unsurprisingly, it was coming from Guard Captain Wesley. He’s a competent man in the work, but rather deplorable in diplomacy. All brawns and no brains as they say.

He marched right over to us, red in the face, and snatched me out of Herah’s arms. “What in damn Maker’s name do you think you’re doing to the young lord Maxwell, Ox?!”

A murderous expression settled on Herah’s face, and all the mirth that the group carried had dissipated quick as a flick. Even Kaaras was no longer smiling as he stood up from his seat, towering over the much smaller Guard Captain.

Still, Guard Captain Wesley puffed out his chest. “Now, let me tell you something, you—oof!”

Then, all his peacock-ruffling went away when I swung my leg right at the back of his knee, forcing him to drop down.

“CAPTAIN WESLEY!” I hollered out his name as loud and deeply as I could. Thankfully, my voice didn’t crack. He looked right at me, stunned at my actions. “Did I hear you call them ox-men?! What right do you have to interfere with my evaluation over the Valo-Kas mercenary?!”

“I-I, w-well,” He stumbled. Obviously, it’s not everyday a child would be yelling at him, especially when the child is of nobility.

However, as I said before, I was no mere child.

“What is going on?” My father approached us, accompanied by an older and more experienced Vashoth. Shokrakar, I presumed.

Giving Wesley a glare, I turned to the Mercenary Captain.

“Ma’am, I’d like to offer my apologies over the words that my Guard Captain had used. He is not a bright man, but he means well. He cares a lot for our safety, and sometimes that blurs his judgement,” I said then I turned to Herah and bowed my head. “Again, I apologize for the great insult. The word ‘ox’ is quite deplorable and distasteful.”

The Valo-Kas were immediately troubled by this. The boiling rage had also simmered down—or more like a bucket of ice-cold water cooled them off.

Kaaras waved his hands about dismissively. “Whoa, whoa, whoa, no need to be bowing!”

“Yes, it’s alright!” Herah quickly agreed. “No harm done!”

Shokrakar had no idea what to say, but Bann Trevelyan turned to our Guard Captain in shock. “Is this true?”

Wesley, still on his knees, lowered his head. “Aye… that it is. I am truly deeply sorry, My Lord, for this humiliation. I’ll not bother the Qunari company--”

“Vashoth,” I corrected him, and that made skeptic eyes turn to me.

Wesley just continued, “I’m sorry, I meant _Vashoth_ … There will no longer be a strife. As the Young Lord Maxwell have said, I was merely afraid for him.”

“You need not be afraid for me, Wesley. I am no ordinary child,” I told him this, over and over again.

“That you are not.” My father said and I looked right at him, pouting.

He chuckled aloud and moved to ruffle my hair. He turned to Wesley. “Guard Captain Wesley, I hope you exercise restraint and better judgment from now.”

This time, Wesley got up on his feet, saluting. “Yes, My Lord!” Then before he would march away, he turned to the horned-company and bowed his head towards them. Then, he went away.

“Let’s set off,” My father said to Shokrakar, and she nodded. “We will follow, do not worry,” she said.

My father walked away first, and I turned my attention now to the Mercenary leader.

Shokrakar noticed me staring, and she decided to ask, “How do you know the word _Vashoth_?”

I tilted my head. “Are you not Vashoth? Are you actually Qunari? Qunari spies?”

“No. Never.” She immediately dismissed the idea vehemently.

“Ahh, good, and for your question, I listen. I learn. I know that the circumference of a circle is two multiplied by pie and the radius,” I said, and there was a moment of silence. “…I’m no ordinary child.”

“Oh, we can see that now,” Kaaras threw that comment. “Thanks for the warning.”

“You are very much welcome, I know you can be quite slow on the uptake,” I retorted with a snarky jibe.

“Tama, did you hear that…!?” Kaaras directed to Shokrakar, who merely rolled her eyes at him while Herah and the rest of the company were busting their guts.

I took that cue to leave, heading for the carriage where my family was waiting for me to join.

000

The first day of the carriage ride was sore and tiring, and it was also quite uneventful. Nothing happened, and I should be glad for it, but I was extremely bored. It would have been much more fun if I was conversing with one of Shokrakar’s men. Honestly, I only wanted to get to know more of Herah and Kaaras.

“…My queen takes pawn at G6,” I said to my dad. Literally just playing the chess game in our heads.

Bann Trevelyan looked troubled. “Hmm… rook takes bishop at F4.”

“Queen to H6, check.”

He frowned deeply. “King to G8.”

“Queen takes your rook at F4,” I piped in, smiling connivingly. “Looks like your tower toppled, Old man.”

“Brat.” He snarled, thinking silently now. Meanwhile, my brothers were trying not to snigger. Chess is a fun-time game for us all, even if the ladies in the carriage are quite bored.

“Max, don’t tease your father too much,” his mom chided him.

Feeling slightly embarrassed, I smiled. “Sorry, I’ll hold back my bark.”

After a couple more rounds, I finally took his queen. The way I took his queen was maddening for him, because we were at the last row of the chessboard on his side of the playing field. B-Pawn was on D7, and B-Queen on E8. B-Queen was facing off W-Queen on F8, protecting the W-King on G8. W-Queen took B-Queen, then B-pawn took B-Queen on E8, and—voila! B-pawn evolves into B-Queen, now aiming her blade at the W-King.

I gave my dad the best shit-eating grin that I learned from my former tutor.

“Check!”

“ _Fuck._ ” A short curse slipped out from my father’s lips, making us all gasps. That enraged my mom as she started to berate him for cussing in front of us children, especially me and Evelyn. Though quietly, we sniggered like little devils at our father’s expense.

In the end, we never finished our game (though we all know, I won).

The sun would be setting soon in another couple of hours, and Captain Wesley decided we should stop to make camp. By the day after tomorrow, we would be arriving at Kirkwall. I had asked why we hadn’t taken a boat, but Mother wasn’t so keen on the idea of wallowing inside ships. She easily gets seasickness.

We settled down in the camp away from the coastal area with the lower valley, wooded area of the Vinmark Mountains. During the setup, I wandered off after letting one of the soldiers know that I was just going to go pee.

I never thought I’d find myself in a situation to question my morals.

In the distance, I heard someone cry. It was too soft that I barely caught it, but the other soldier didn’t. I looked to call him, but he saw he was also doing his business. Clicking my tongue, I had no time to waste.

Quickly taking off as quietly as I could, I stayed with the thickest of the bushes and soon spotted three figures not too far away. I inched myself closer…

“You damn knife-ear bitch!”

“AH!” A slap echoed through the woods, and my blood boiled in rage. First, the knife-ear insult and then the slap. I hurried to sneak over, getting a good vintage point of the incident.

There were two grown men, wearing robes that suggested of Tevinter origin. With them looked to be a teenage she-elf. She had silver blonde hair and deep green eyes. She looked disheveled and weary as she continued to struggle and fight the two men pinning her down.

“I shall teach you a lesson that you shall never forget, knife-ear!” The man growled as he roughly grabbed a fistful of her hair, then proceeded to tear off her top.

I sneered in disgust and quickly I acted. I took out a handkerchief and picked up a rock. Using it as a sloppy sling, I placed the rock in its nest, spun the cloth and let the rock fly.

The skull smacked right on the other guy’s head as he stumbled, hitting the tree. This caused the defiler to pause and scanned his surroundings to see me.

“There! That _fucking_ brat!” The Tevinter shouted, still latching on to the elf-girl’s hair.

“Come get me, Uglies! PBBTT!” I stuck my tongue at them loudly, causing them more ire. The guy I hit stumbled to his feet, gripping his bleeding head as he ran after me.

I took off, letting him chase me before I went around a tree, taking my dagger out. When he came right around, I slammed the blade unto his thigh. He screamed. I pulled it out and it sprayed everywhere, splattering on me as well. He fell on his knee, gripping his leg tightly.

‘Remember to get the eye,’ my instructor once told me.

With all my might, I stabbed him. Right. In. The. Eye. The dagger was long and sharp enough that it lobotomized him in an instant. He stopped moving, before falling backwards, landing on the ground with a thump. Panting, I felt—tasted the warm sticky blood that was getting colder on my skin.

Slippery was my blade, I managed to pull out the dagger.

Not yet, I thought. Can’t stop here yet.

Quickly, I made it back to the elven girl as she was fighting now at the Tevinter with all her might. She was biting down on his fingers, trying to rip it off. He screamed and punched her, trying to make her let go.

I charged right at him. “AAAAAHHH!”

He heard me and when he turned it was too late.

I thrust the blade right on to his throat, slamming him against the tree. His eyes gazed right at me with a shock before the light in his irises faded away. Watching him die calmed the rage inside me. Without thinking, I pulled my blade out and more blood sprayed on me and her.

Gasping and swallowing, tasting iron, I turned to her. I lowered my blade.

“Are you… alright?”

It took her a while to respond as she nodded slowly, still staring at me with an expression I can’t quite determine, but I know she was…enraptured.

“Whoa… Kid, what happened here?”

Turning around, I saw a couple of the Valo-Kas mercenaries coming, only two were familiar.

Kaaras walked right over, looking between me and the elf, then the Tevinter, and lastly back to me. “Kid… did you do this?” He asked me in wonder, gesturing to the man I killed.

“He was going to rape her.” I answered swiftly, justifying my actions.

Shokrakar then came into view. “There’s another one over here. _Slavers_ … you made quick work of them, Sir Maxwell.”

“…There’s only two of them,” I noted. “Their camp shouldn’t be too far, if this one escaped. There has to be more of them. We need to save them.”

Shokrakar wasn’t sure if she was impressed or afraid of me. She soon answered, “We’ll have to talk to your father first.”

Taking the elf girl with us, we soon returned to camp, and my mother screamed at the sight of me. She rushed right over to me, including father, but I assured them that I was soaked with the blood of slavers that I murdered. They went still at that, and my father stood right up and went over to Shokrakar to get the whole story.

Finley took me and the elf-girl elsewhere and got us cleaned up with what they have available. The soldiers had to fetch water from the nearby river.

As soon as we were clean, we were given fresh clothes—the elf girl wore Donnie’s extra clothing. I was thankful that it had been quiet, and none of my siblings would ask me about what happened. They gave me space, even my mother.

I then saw my father, taking Captain Wesley and two more with the Valo-Kas mercenaries, heading off somewhere. Surely, they were heading to the slavers’ camp to kill them all and free the slaves…hopefully. My father was a righteous man.

We were sitting around the campfire and a bowl of stew was given to each of us including the spoon. I looked at the girl and she fumbled with the spoon.

Then I reached out, taking the spoon from her. She looked at me scared and confused, but then I put down my spoon as well, setting ours aside. She looked at me strangely before I brought the bowl to my lips and sipped it like that. She relaxed, seeing that, then she took the bowl and sipped it as well.

I caught mother looking at me, and after a moment, she also put down her spoon and ate from the bowl. The rest of my siblings followed suit.

After a while of silence, I decided to break it.

“What’s your name?” I asked the girl.

She lowered her head timidly, uncertain, before answering, “ _Harellan_ …”

My heart broke, hearing that name. Of course, my sister had no idea what that meant. Evelyn just said, “Oh! That sounds like a lovely name!”

“It isn’t!” I sharply snapped at her and she recoiled. Quickly, I amended, “I’m sorry, sister, I--…I’m not mad. Sorry I snapped, I’m just… I don’t feel well… and I don’t like the name. Harellan means traitor to one’s kin… why are you named that?”

“…M-my mother slept with a human…I was born a mistake,” she said. So, she’s half-human? So, she’s not fully elf? It’s odd because she retained her pointy ears. I thought human genetics were more dominant, but thank god, it isn’t. The humans could seriously wipe out the elven race if they all bred with them.

My thoughts are rambling.

“Can I give you a new name?” I asked her.

Her eyes lit up. “A…new name?”

“Yes. It’ll be like starting over. Clean slate. New life.” Just like me.

“I… Yes.”

“…Catherine.” I decided.

She blinked at me. “…What does it mean?” She asked.

At that, I smiled at her smart question. “Well… you’ll have to find out.”

000


	3. Never Sing that Song

000

Father came back with the Valo-Kas and rescued slaves that they took from the slavers. I was ever thankful for my father’s interference. He forced them to eat food first, then in the morning they can choose to go or come with us until Kirkwall, and then we’ll be separated from there. Others opted to leave by morning, and a few stayed with us if only to be escorted to Kirkwall.

They rode back with us, and Catherine accompanied me on the carriage. It was heavily quiet, and thank god for that. I needed to sleep. My eyes couldn’t stay shut all night without seeing that man’s face, and recalling the blood…and the iron taste of it.

“You know it doesn’t get easier.” Kaaras told me this once. We were taking a break from the carriage ride, and I was off to do my business. This time, Kaaras came with me if only to talk to me.

“…How do you mean?” I asked him.

“I mean, you shouldn’t ever feel good about killing someone…and that’s a good thing,” he said. “But you should also feel better.”

I snapped. “Why the hell would I feel better?”

He opened his mouth, pausing only for a moment, before saying, “I don’t know what ‘hell’ means, and I’m sure that’s a curse word, but you should feel better knowing that _Catherine_ is alive because of you.”

Curling my fists, I cast my gaze downwards. “…I am haunted by the prospect that killing is perfectly fine when it comes saving another life, and it should be, but…”

“That’s good. That means you’re still a person.” He pointed out. “We can feel bad about someone dying… but we can also feel good that someone else who is worth it more to you is alive.”

Frowning at his statement, I pondered, “…So, killing is subjective?”

He sighed heavily, “Kid, don’t make it so complicating. You don’t need reasons to justify the ends. It’s just so. Focus on what is now rather than what was.”

“…Huh… that’s rather astute of you.”

“Thank you,” He said, smiling, but then he stopped. “Wait, _astute_ is a good word, right?”

My face fell. “…Ah, how disappointing. So sorry I didn’t have my plebian dictionary with me.”

He snarled. “Oh, now I know you’re just insulting me!”

Like the brat I am, I stuck my tongue at him and ran back to safety.

Our travel continued, and when my family saw me interacting with Kaaras happily, they resumed the fun, chatting and sharing stories. No longer did the solemn silence held them back, and I felt rather guilty for being the cause of it. There were quotes that said you should always smile even when you’re suffering. Makes the demons suffer with you.

My mother and Evelyn were now talking about novel plots and stories, exaggerating them to Catherine, who took it all in. I cringed and told them just to read Swords and Shields. When they asked me which author, I said, Varric Tethras, but they don’t know anything by of him.

By nightfall, we reached Kirkwall and we were separated from the Valo-Kas as they were paid handsomely plus tip for the extra-work. The remaining former captives dispersed, giving many thanks to my father before the Bann Trevelyan to direct it to me, because without me finding Cathy, they wouldn’t have known the slavers existed. The freed captives profusely thanked me.

As for Cathy, we told her we can give her to the alienage if she wanted, or she can come with us. She was unsure, but we kept her with her until she made a choice.

Three days went by as father fixed this business with the other nobility of Kirkwall, something about a deal going back. I was very curious but father had very much hinted he did not want me involved. Instead, he pulled Edric in. And I got the point. I need not ruin their egos or voice out my opinions. I am after all an eight-year-old. My family knows me, but this other family that they’ll be discussing deals with wouldn’t know me or even try to understand me.

Walking through out the Hightown of Kirkwall, I made sure Catherine didn’t leave my side. With the help of Evelyn, we went to stores, purchasing frilly outfits for her. Finley watched over us with a frown.

“Is something wrong?” I asked him.

“She’s not a doll.” He simply said.

“But she _is_ a girl.” I pointed out.

He shook his head. “No… she is an _elf_ girl.” He emphasized elf while making his long ears twitch.

Then I realized what he meant. Race. Discrimination. It’s very much alive and heavy, not like how it is inside the Trevelyan Estate. Sighing, I went to Evelyn and told her we should get her more simple and practical clothing. We argued for a bit, before finally caved in.

Catherine walked in fitted long-sleeve blouse and leather trousers with pockets, making it an easier travelling outfit. After all, we’d be probably be leaving in a day or two just by seeing how mother was shopping and getting her purchases packed neatly away.

Evelyn then caught eye of a jewelry stand and took off. Finley sighed as he went after her.

Before we could follow, dwarves cut our path and they then scattered. Weird. They didn’t look too friendly either. They seemed ready to throttle someone to death.

“Here.” Catherine then handed me something. “They dropped this.”

“Thank you.” I said and the title of the book soon cleared up my questions. “…! Cathy, come on!”

I grabbed her hand and ran with her, following after a couple of the dwarves. Halting, I scanned the crowd and spotted _him_ in no time. Grinning, I ran for him.

Unfortunately, two dwarves spotted him. Shit.

I acted quickly and pretended to trip, falling right on their path. My drop was timed perfectly that they stumbled over me and toppled over like rolling pandas. My eyes caught Varric’s, and he saw me as well, before flashing a grin at my way and running off.

No sooner, I was picked up, and two angry dwarves were staring down at me.

“You stupid kid!”

“You caused us to fall and miss our target!”

“Are you stupid in the head?”

I glared at the dwarf that called me stupid twice. Catherine than came right to my defense. “P-please! It was an accident!”

“Shut up! This your servant, boy? Come on! Which nobleman do you belong to, hmm?” The dwarf asked.

Huge shadows towered over the two. They took a moment to pause and when they turned around, three horned-giants were snarling down at him.

“HEY! Young Lord Maxwell!” Kaaras called out, puffing his chest out like some big bad wolf. “Are these dwarves troubling you?”

The other cracked his knuckles. “Do you want us to rough them up a bit?”

The two dwarves nearly shit themselves, and they ran for their lives. When they were gone, we shared a big laugh over it.

“Ahh! You unordinary child! Always finding trouble,” Kaaras said to me.

“Trouble always happens to be on my doorstep,” I said. “I just simply open the door.”

Kaaras scoffed. “Well, don’t.”

“That’s clever. Mind if I borrow that quote, kid?”

I whirled around at the sound of that voice, and before me, Varric Tethras approaching albeit with two dwarven guards that were on his side. Maybe his big brother sent them, and they met up just now. Convenient.

“Name’s Varric, and I gotta say my thanks for the rescue you pulled there,” he said. “How’d you know they were after me?”

I held up the book that Catherine picked up for me that the mad dwarves had dropped.

His brows raised. “You read this? Already?”

“They dropped it, and I’m planning to read it—hey!”

He snatched it out from my hands. “Oh no, not for kids, sorry,” he said, not really sorry, as he handed the book to one of the bodyguards standing behind him.

I’ll read it in the future, I thought.

“Got a moment, kid?” Varric asked as he started getting his quill, ink bottle and notebook out. “I’m already getting a lot of inspiration just by knowing you. You got a name?”

“…Oliver Twist,” I proudly answered. This caused my colleagues to look at me strangely, and when Varric saw their faces, he laughed aloud.

“An alias! I like your style, kid. How old are you really?”

“I’m eight-years-old, and I murder slavers,” I answered with a straight face that made him pause. I only continued, “I also outsmarted a graduate from the University of Orlais, beat him in chess five times in a row, and he has yet to beat me.”

He stared at me, probably regretting, “…You’re kidding me.”

Kaaras butted in. “No. No he’s not. This kid is no ordinary child.”

Or so I’ve been told countless of times.

Varric stuck with me, and it also helped to have the three Vashoth mercenaries stay with us. Finley and Evelyn soon found us, and they scolded me before Finley began obsessing over Varric. I mean, he wasn’t even famous yet, but Finley expressed his love for Darktown’s Deal and the Dasher’s men. Happily, Varric handed the Viper’s Nest to Finley.

Well, looks like I’ll have the opportunity to read that book.

Meeting Varric Tethras had to be one of the highlights of my life. I mean, I have met him before he would be famous/infamous. It’s like knowing a YouTuber in their early days of only having a small number of subscribers, and suddenly over the next few years, they gained a following of millions. I’ll have to keep up with his novels, so I can stay ahead of the game.

Speaking of the game…

At our temporary estate in Kirkwall, father let out a heavy sigh. “Well, that meeting went dreadful.”

I was still awake and I had gotten up to get a glass of water all by myself when I heard my father and mother talking behind their closed bedroom door.

“I understand. Poor Amells. They were once a powerful family, you know, but with all the scandals… and now the Lord and Lady’s deaths? I wonder how their son, Gamlen, would handle. He doesn’t seem like he has a good head on his shoulders.”

Frowning deeply, I walked away. Ah, so it’s already that time. Wouldn’t that mean that Leandra, Hawke’s mother, would have already given birth to fraternal twins, Bethany and Carver?

To be honest, I found it incredibly stupid that either Bethany or Carver had to die, depending on whether or not Hawke is a mage, or not. I wonder how I would feel, knowing that either Donnie or Evelyn had to die, because I was a mage.

Cringing at that, I decided that in the future, I’ll have to find some way to save them…

The next morning, we were eating breakfast. The next, Catherine was prostrating herself on the floor, bowing to me.

“Please let me stay with you!” She begged. “I would like to forever serve in your family, and give my undying loyalty to Young Lord Maxwell!”

Mother gasped, covering her mouth. Her actions shocked my family. I was too stunned to respond.

Father recovered first, turning to Finley. “What do you think?”

Finley glanced down at her, smiling, before facing his Lord. “Under my tutelage, she’ll become quite an exceptional aide to Young Lord Maxwell. It would be good to have her follow him around, considering the penchant of trouble he gets himself into. No offense.”

“None taken, especially when it is the truth.” Father said with a resigned sigh.

Oye.

Ignoring their banter, I went over to Catherine and knelt down to meet her face to face. “Catherine… You don’t have to do this. Don’t you want to live your own life?”

She blinked. “…But… My lord, I am already living it. So long as it is stand by you, protect you, and serve you… then my life has been worth it.”

Witch such heavy words and hopeful eyes, I couldn’t turn her down. Great. I have an undying-loyal elf as my servant. Fenris, please don’t kill me.

Thus, Catherine comes home with us.

000

Ḋ̵̦͖̺͛̋͝å̶̡͇͕̤̼͍̱n̵̡̗̱̗̓̀ͅi̴͕̳̫̪̠̝̬̞̒e̴̡̨̜̬̣̐̕l̷̖̀̈́̈́̎̾̄͘͝

̶̶̧̘̜̥͉̟̟̗̤͚̯̽͂͋̔̆̌̈́̆͐͠

A glitched and faded voice left echoes reverberating in my mind, belonging to a mother who only knew how to suffocate people.

𝕀 𝕟𝕖𝕧𝕖𝕣 𝕨𝕒𝕟𝕥𝕖𝕕 𝕥𝕙𝕚𝕤

She did bring food on the table, when she can, but other times, she brought home different men and problems. One time, the cops showed up, and a female officer yelled at her to get her act together. I remember holding my little sister tightly close within my arms, fearing that I would lose her.

Instead, we were lost.

𝕀 𝕙𝕠𝕡𝕖 𝕪𝕠𝕦'𝕝𝕝 𝕗𝕠𝕣𝕘𝕚𝕧𝕖 𝕞𝕖

There was a promise of going to a theme park tomorrow, so we drove into the middle of the night for a room at a motel. She said she needed to meet with a friend so she can buy the tickets, so she placed me in charge to watch after my sister. I was so excited. It never occurred to me to second guess her kindness. How wrong I was.

The moment she walked out that door, she never came back. It was a day after that the manager of the motel called for the cops. Sophie and I ran away to look for mom.

“Don’t come looking for me! I never wanted this life!”

A cold chill ran down my spine as I slowly turned around to meet the monster that called herself mother. She looked livid. Clothes were disheveled, and some parts torn, tainted with dark stains. Her hair half wild and half tamed. Her eyes were red and puffy.

“I never wanted _you!_ Or _Sophie!_ You both were _his_ mistakes!!”

Her crying ears were the only ones that made her seem human.

Cold… everything was so cold.

“Danny?”

A soft firm, icy grip touched my hand and I glanced downward. Wide and frightened eyes stared up at me.

“Sophie?”

“I’m cold.” She held my hand tightly.

Grasping her hand with both mine, I ignored the monster and smile warmly down at my baby sister. “How’s that?”

“I’m still cold…” She whimpered, and slowly her face started turning blue.

Horrified, I breathe hot air to her hand, thinking that would solve the sudden drop of temperature, but nothing changed. She was getting colder and colder, and before I knew it, frost started building up between our fingers, spreading passed my knuckles and into my arm, burning me.

“S-Sophie—”

My breath hitched when I saw black sunken sink holes of abyss staring straight at me and her jaw dropping inhumanely, stretching down to her chest.

She followed with a piercing, bellowing scream.

##  _**“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!”** _

I GASPED.

I cried out for help.

Frost.

Ice everywhere in my bed. Everything was so freezing cold. This wasn’t possible! How can my room get so cold that snow was forming on my sheets-?

Shit.

Magic.

“Maxwell!?”

Then I heard my mother, my mother Lady Esme, calling my name from down the hall. I can hear their footsteps running into the direction my room. Shit, shit! I can’t let them know. They can’t know. I don’t want to be imprisoned into a Circle Tower. Not now, not ever.

I don’t want to suffocate.

Quick! Think quickly, Max!

Then the door flew open, and mother Esme came rushing to my bedside. “My son, are you alright? Oh honey, you’re damp and cold.”

“I-I… I had a nightmare,” I confessed with a shaken voice, but at ease. No longer was there ice on my bed, nor was it wet.

Father came in and so did Finley, holding a lantern.

Gentle fingers stroke my sweaty temples, and I couldn’t help but lean into the safety and comfort she provided.

“Easy there, son…” My father moved in as well and he reached out, coming my hair through with his hand. “What was the nightmare?”

“I…” I couldn’t say. How can I explain such a thing to them?

My mother frowned deeply. “Was it the slavers?”

Lowering my head, I kept silent. Better to let them think on that, and thankfully, they accepted my quiet as a yes.

“I guess it’s starting to set in, huh?” Father asked rhetorically. “…Think about it this way, son. Seeing Catherine… do you regret saving her? Would it have been better to leave her with the slavers?”

“No. Never.” I replied instantly, making both my parents smile.

Mother grave me a long embrace. “That’s good… and it’s also good to feel bad for killing them, even if they are evil people… It is what keeps us _people_ … the power to sympathize.”

In the beginning, I really hated this world, but… I’m finding more and more reasons to choose staying here in Thedas.

“…Thank you, mom. Dad. I’m feeling a little better now,” I told them. “Sorry for waking you.”

My father shook his head. “Max. If you ever need to talk, know that we’re here for you.”

One by one, they both placed a kiss on my forehead, before getting up and leaving with Finley filing out as well. I was reminded time and time again how lucky I am to have such loving and caring parents. Unlike my previous life, and other families of nobility, these two showed how much they love us, even if they don’t say it all the time. It was obvious only through their actions.

I waited, listening to their footsteps until there was none, before I glanced down to my hands.

How did I do that?

I thought of changing the temperature. To do that meant altering the kinetic energy levels of the molecules in a certain area. With that, I managed to dehydrate the ice, sucking out the moisture when quickly heating up the molecules. At least in my thought process.

It was surprising how it worked so fast and so well.

“I wonder if I can…”

Confused, frightened, but also excited, I focus on the invisible area hovering on the palm of my hands. To my elation, ice and snow started to form. It was cold, but not unbearable. Chuckling to myself, I made more, focusing on shaping it into a crystallized flower. Through the methods of solidify, it hardened, sparkling with what little rays of moonlight had shun through my large window.

Then, I broke it apart into tiny snowflakes and made it flurry above.

Course, I couldn’t help it. “Let it go...! Let it go…!”

In an instant, I stopped, letting the snow fall apart as I was incredibly embarrassed now for singing the song.

Still, it didn’t stop me from singing ‘Into the Unknown’ as I continued to practice, all throughout the night, not getting any sleep.

000


End file.
